c'est lui que je veux
by Enzilia
Summary: Apparemment il n'y a pas que la cuisine de Sanji qui a su séduire le grand frère du capitaine. Voilà comment Ace tente de recruter un nouveau cuisinier dans son équipage.
1. Chapter 1

**Cette idée m'est venue, en regardant une vidéo sur un doujinshi de one piece. Le titre est: Request cook hunter, pour celles qui veulent voir. Pour le peu que j'ai vu, c'était amusant. C'est un Sanji /Ace. Et suis heureuse d'être la première à innover avec ce couple. L'histoire n'est pas de moi, j'ai essayé de retranscrire le doujin avec à peu près les même mots. Bonne lecture!!!!^^**

* * *

Ace mangeait un repas préparait par Sanji, il se trouvait actuellement à bord du Vogue Merry, quelque part en mer.

—Merci pour le repas, commença Ace, je vous envie ...vous pouvez manger ce genre de repas tous les jours ? En plus avec un cuisinier tel que toi.

—Merci, répondit le blond en débarrassant la table.

Il fallait dire qu'il était comme Luffy, il mangeait énormément.

—Et si je t'enlevais, pourrais-je en manger tous les jours ?, demanda le frère du chapeau de paille sur de lui.

—Hein ?, s'étonna le maitre coq qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Luffy, Usopp, Nami et Zoro –qui n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier les dires d'Ace- furent surpris également par la proposition du commandant de la seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche.

—Non ! Sanji est mon compagnon !, protesta Luffy en prenant un Sanji rouge et embarrassé dans les bras.

—HAHA !!! Je rigole, ria Ace.

Mais le brun n'en resta pas là.

—Mais, reprit-il, si j'étais sérieux ?

—De quoi tu parles ?, riposta Sanji alors qu'Ace se tenait à quelques centimètres de lui.

—Ça te dirait de rejoindre l'équipage de Barbe Blanche ?, proposa-t-il alors que son visage s'approchait dangereusement de celui du cuisinier.

—ACE !!!, beugla Luffy contre son frère mécontent alors que se dernier en riait.

—Bon sang, pensa Sanji intérieurement en se tenant le cœur, les joues rougissantes.

—Chouette!, lança Zoro d'un air blasé, Love-cook s'en va !

—Quoi?!, fit Sanji au quart de tour enervé par ce que venait de dire le marimo, et c'est qui, qui mange ce que je cuisine, toi crétin ?!

—Encore un combat ?, marmonna Nami des assiettes dans les mains.

—Et c'est qui, qui rougit à propos de tout ça ?

—AHHH !!!, cria le maitre coq en colère, QUOI ?!! ….QUAND ?!!!

Ace vit à cette altercation entre ces deux compagnons une opportunité qu'il ne laissa pas filer.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne t'entends bien pas avec ce type ?, demanda Ace collé au blond, prenant son menton dans sa main. Donc je devrais te kidnapper ? Je prendrais très bien soin de toi, tu sais.

Sanji avait très bien compris que le frère de son capitaine était en train de le draguer. Son œil était encore grand ouvert de stupéfaction.

—Pourquoi pas, dit finalement Sanji partant avec Ace qui avait un bras autour de ses épaules, je déteste Zoro, donc peut-être que je devrais m'en allait.

Luffy fut choqué par la révélation de la nouvelle qu'avait annoncé son cuisinier.

—Zoroooo !!! Tout est de ta faute ! Va et dit : « Sanji est mon ami » !!, pleura Luffy en lui montrant son frère apparemment heureux qui sautait dans les bras de Sanji qui lui tentait de s'en débarrasser.

—Arrête de pleurer, murmura Chopper à son capitaine alors que lui-même avait les larmes aux yeux.

—Qui s'en soucis, fit remarquer Zoro qui s'en fichait vraiment.

—C'est un ordre du capitaine, insista Luffy visiblement très en colère.

—Compris, se résigna le Marimo qui se leva alors.

Ace était sur le point de sortir avec le maitre coq sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac à patate, bâillonné et les mains liées.

—Hé Ace, interpella le bretteur.

—Désolé mais laisse-le, ordonna Zoro, « Sanji est à moi ».

—Bien, dit Luffy content de l'initiative de son second pour récupérer le cuisinier.

—ZORO…. TU AS OUBLIE DE DIRE «AMI » !!, pensèrent Chopper, Usopp, Nami et Vivi interdits et choqués.

—D'accord, capitula Ace en reposant Sanji, tu peux le reprendre.

—……………., fit un cuisinier les joues en feu.

— ?, fit Zoro qui n'avait pas l'air de comprendre.

**Cook hunter**

—Ah, souffla Sanji dans son bain.

La porte de la salle d'eau s'ouvrit brusquement, faisant sursauter le blond. S'était Ace qui revenait à l'assaut, vêtu d'une serviette autour de la taille.

—Bonjour, Lovely-cook, dit Ace tout souriant.

—WOUAH ! ACE, cria le cuistot surpris de cette irruption.

—Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait prendre un bain ensemble pendant que j'essaye encore de te convaincre, raconta le brun en s'immisçant dans la baignoire comme si c'était normal.

Ace tira Sanji vers lui.

—Allez !, dit-il joyeusement.

—At…Attends une minute, s'interdit le blond, c'est quoi comme genre de persuasion ça ?

La porte de la salle d'eau s'ouvrit brusquement pour la seconde fois pour laisser y voir Zoro à l'entrée. Ils étaient pris sur le faite.

—Dans la salle de bain, dit le bretteur toujours à l'entrée en levant un sourcil.

Aussitôt accouru Luffy qui ne se souciait pas de trouver son frère dans le bain de Sanji.

—Tu as encore essayé de recruter Sanji, n'est-ce pas Ace ?!!!, cria Luffy indigné.

—Mince, marmonna son grand frère le coude appuyé sur le rebord de la baignoire.

—QUOI ?! C'EST VRAI ?!!, lança Sanji embarrassé.

Sanji ne savait plus ou se mettre et Ace fut déçu qu'ils l'aient empêché de faire ce qu'il voulait. Zoro quand à lui, ainsi que Luffy restèrent dans la salle de bain à les surveiller.

* * *

**J'espère que cela vous a plus, la prochaine fois je tenterais d'en faire un qui sera réellement de moi. Laissez vos impressions en espérant que cela vous à plut.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pour « la tarée de Mickael Jackson », j'ai écrit une suite, en tentant de garder le même esprit que l'histoire original. Cette suite est bien de moi.

* * *

**

Le jour s'était levé et la vie à bord était toujours aussi animée, d'autant plus animée avec la présence d'Ace aux poings ardents parmi eux.

—C'est l'heure du petit déjeuner !!, chantonna Luffy en entrant dans la cuisine son frère et les autres sur les pas.

—Je ne sais pas ce que tu prends d'habitude au petit déjeuner, dit Sanji à Ace, alors je t'ais fais la même chose que les autres.

—Mais moi pour le moment ce que je veux c'est toi, susurra le grand brun à son oreille.

Sanji rougit une fois de plus, sous les yeux stupéfaits et ébahis de ses compagnons, sauf Zoro qui commençait à trouver cela énervant.

—Et voilà c'est reparti, dit Nami désabusée.

—ACE !!!, cria Luffy en frappant son frère, laisses Sanji tranquille et viens manger !

Il sourit et alla s'asseoir gentiment avec son petit frère tout en continuant à lancer des regards langoureux au maitre coq.

Zoro regardait le frère de son capitaine du coin de l'œil, il pensait que son séjour à bord n'avait que trop duré. Ace se sentant observer, tourna ses yeux en direction du bretteur et lui sourit, comme s'il lui lançait un défi.

Ace n'abandonnait décidemment pas l'idée de recruter Sanji dans l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. Alors il profita d'un moment d'inattention du bel homme pour l'attraper, tentant une fois de plus de le ligoter pour l'enlever. Mais Luffy et Zoro l'en empêchèrent une fois de plus.

Et puis la nuit alors que tous dormaient, et que Usopp accompagné de Chopper se retrouvaient à la vigie, Ace eut la bonne idée de se glisser dans le hamac de Sanji.

—AAAHHHHH !!!, cria le blond choqué de cette intrusion. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!?

—Tu me croirais si je te disais que je ne compte pas abandonner maintenant ?, demanda-t-il à voix basse, ne cries pas tu vas les réveiller.

—C'est déjà fait, murmura Zoro à l'oreille d'Ace.

Ce dernier descendit du hamac, prit Sanji sur ses épaules et se sauva en direction du pont. Zoro le suivant juste derrière.

—C'est qu'il doit tenir sérieusement à toi dis donc pour me courser de la sorte, dit le brun au cuisinier sur son épaule.

—Je déteste ce type et ce type me déteste.

—Tu en es sur ?

La torche humaine se décida à s'arrêter pour faire face au bretteur, posant Sanji juste devant lui et l'entourant de ses bras. Sanji rougit de plus belle.

—Je te l'ais déjà dit Sanji est à moi, répéta Zoro d'un air tout à fait sérieux.

—Mais j'avais très bien compris… mais rien ne prouve qu'il t'appartienne vraiment.

—Hé !!, lança l'intéressé, je n'appartiens à personne.

Sans s'en rendre compte Sanji était tout ce qui pouvait séparer Zoro et Ace. Le brun l'entourant de ses bras, le Marimo lui prenant son menton.

—Et si je te dis que si, lui murmura le bretteur en l'embrassant.

Ace n'en croyais pas ses yeux, sa proie se faisant embrasser sous ses yeux par une espèce de tête de melon. Ace recula en emmenant Sanji –toujours dans ses bras– avec lui. Zoro sourit. Sanji rougit, il se faisait disputer par deux hommes forts et très intéressants. Le blond porta sa main à ses lèvres.

—Saches que je suis contre les ménages à trois, avertit Ace, alors je te prierais de bien vouloir laisser ce séduisant jeune homme partir avec moi.

—Moi aussi je ne suis pas pour les ménages à trois, avoua le bretteur, c'est juste qu'il y a longtemps que je voulais le faire… cela dit tu ne pourras pas l'emmener.

—Et pourquoi il ne pourrait pas m'emmener ?, demanda la victime de ses assauts répétés puis se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, porta ses mains à sa bouche.

Zoro autant qu'Ace lança un regard interrogateur au blond dont le teint était toujours cramoisi.

—Alors ça te dirait de rejoindre Barbe Blanche ?, sourit Ace content.

—Luffy ne le permettrait jamais, dit Zoro coupant la parole à son compagnon.

—Il a raison, affirma Sanji sans regarder une seule fois son assaillant. Luffy t'en voudrais à mort.

—Cela dit je t'autorise à l'avoir cette nuit.

Ace et Sanji le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

—Ça ne te dérange pas ?, questionna la torche humaine surpris.

—Pas du tout, répondit Zoro souriant, moi… il y a quelqu'un d'autre que je veux.

Sanji se dégagea de l'emprise du grand brun.

—Ne me dis pas que t'as toujours pas abandonné ?

—Non. Toujours pas.

—De quoi parlez-vous ?, demanda Ace qui ne comprenait rien.

—De qui tu veux dire, rectifia Sanji en prenant discrètement la main d'Ace. Allez laissons faire ce qu'il a à faire. Et dire qu'on se battait toujours pour cet abruti.

—De qui parlez vous à la fin ?, insista le grand frère du capitaine.

Ils s'en allèrent dans la salle de bain alors que Zoro regagna la cabine des garçons.

Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, Sanji redevint cette petite biche effarouchée. Il tenta de fuir son regard, il tenta même de repartir mais Ace lui barra la route, il ferma même la porte de la salle d'eau à clef.

—Tu … comptes me laisser enfermer ici longtemps ?

—Bien sur, je te veux et il n'y a pas moyen de discuter… allez ! Rejoins notre équipage ?

—Je te l'ai dit je ne peux pas, répéta le blond le regard fuyant.

Ace se glissa jusqu'à lui pour lui voler un baiser. L'heureuse victime fit un bond en arrière malgré lui tellement il était surpris. Ce baiser était magnifique, non pas que celui de Zoro ne l'était pas, mais celui d'Ace avait quelque chose de particulier. Sanji était en train de fondre dans cette pièce humide.

Cela dit il ne fut pas contre l'idée que le brun recommence ses assauts particuliers. D'ailleurs Sanji l'entoura même de ses bras pour le coller à lui.

—Tu me plais, susurra Ace entre deux baisers.

—Vraiment ?, taquina le blond du bout des lèvres en mordant celles du commandant.

—Tu fais moins ton timide maintenant.

—C'est juste que devant tout le monde ce n'est pas évident, avoua-t-il le maitre coq.

Ace s'arrêta de l'embrassait et commença à lui enlever sa chemise, ce que Sanji refusa en lui envoyant des claques sur ses mains.

—Quoi ?, fit le brun frustré.

— Heu… je … heu… ce n'est pas une bonne idée, marmonna le blond faisant preuve d'une timidité sans pareille.

—Je repars demain tu sais et sans toi en plus, expliqua-t-il, se serait gentil de me laisser un merveilleux souvenir.

—Et si je n'aimais pas ?

—Quoi tu n'as pas aimé mes baisers ?

—…. Si, si j'ai adoré mais … c'est facile de dire que tu repars demain… me prendre par les sentiments ne marche pas tu sais.

—Vraiment ?, demanda son assaillant en mordant dans sa chair au niveau du cou.

Sanji adora d'ailleurs que les lèvres de cet homme effleure sa peau. Son corps tremblait et sans réellement hésiter il l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser avec fougue et passion. C'était délicieux et exquis.

—Il n'y a pas que pour la cuisine que tu es doué on dirait, dit-il d'une voix sensuelle.

Dehors dans la vigie, le docteur et le tireur d'élite furent encore quelque peu choqués par la scène qu'il y avait plus tôt entre le bretteur, le commandant et le cuisinier

**cook hunter**

Le lendemain alors qu'ils étaient tous sur le pont, Ace s'apprêtait à partir, cette nuit qu'il avait eu avec ce blond qui lui plaisait énormément l'avait ébloui, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils se revoient. Mais lorsque Sanji lui adressa un sourire radieux, il ne put s'empêcher de regagner le pont et de l'embrasser encore une dernier fois avec envie et passion.

Nami, Vivi, Chopper et Usopp restèrent là à les regarder avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, leur mâchoire touchant le sol avec un bruit fracassant. Même Luffy.

—Idiot!, lui dit Zoro en lui donnant un cou derrière la tête. T'étais pas aussi choqué quand je t'ai embrassé hier soir.

—Mais c'est mon frère, se défendit Luffy toujours scandalisé, je ne veux pas voir mon frère faire ça ! En plus avec Sanji !!

En apprenant ce qu'avait fait le bretteur la veille au soir, Nami, Usopp, Vivi et Chopper crurent avoir une syncope.

* * *

Voilà, pour conclure, à la base je suis une fan de zosan, mais un acesan n'est pas plus mal, allez en espérant pouvoir vous dire à la prochaine. C'était un two shot présentait par moi ^^

laissez vos impressions, j'espère que cela t'as plu, "la taré de Mickael Jackson" ^^


End file.
